The Horror within! Old Friends! Eternal Hate!
by Tk Macintosh
Summary: When a old friend from Judai's past arrives, Judai doesn't know what to do. Why does this old friend seem to hate him? What will happen? I suck at Summaries! Please R&R!


Tk: Well I'm gonna start a new story today, hopefully it'll be a good one and that you'll like it as well.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, but I do own my OC: Hiroshi.

**Chapter 1: The Rival Appears**

_Duel Academy, 2 A.M._

The grounds of the Duelist Academia were dark; the only light coming from the clear sky and full moon, shining a few places here and there, but somewhere near the active volcano mad laughter was heard.

"A few more things to do and my ultimate revenge will be complete…You will pay for sending me away Judai…" The dark figure said as he moved under a steel platform attaching a few things under it.

_Osiris Red Dorms 7:30 AM_

In the small two-level shack near ocean was where the Osiris Red Students resided.

On the second level, one door was wide open and yelling as well. Because inside this room, stood 2 people and 1 person on the bed sleeping the day away.

"Aniki! Wake up! Your gonna be late for school…again." Said the smaller of the two teens inside the room

"Sho let me try…I got an idea-saurus." The taller of the two said grinning like a happy fool "I tried this out a few days ago…worked pretty well-don."

"All right Kenzan but don't aniki….too much" Sho said grinning as he backed up out of the room slowly

As Kenzan took a deep breath, Sho couldn't help grinning as he covered his ears. Sho was lucky that he did cause the second after covering his ears, Tyranno Kenzan let out the biggest roar Sho had ever heard, minus the covering the ear part that is, making Sho grin happily.

A few seconds after the roar finished and the shaking, falling and breaking of glass or porcelain items, and maybe a few students falling out of their bed onto the floor, Judai still wasn't awake or even looked like the noise even phased him one little bit.

"What the hell? That was my best roar…man Aniki can sleep through just about anything-don." Kenzan said while rubbing the back of his head.

"Move over Kenzan, I got a plan." Sho Marufuji said as he crept closer to Judai and squatted down to Judai's ear and whispered softly "Aniki…Asuka said she was going to get mad at you if you don't come in early."

With those few simple words, Judai sat up quickly hitting his head on the bed above his head. Groaning softly as he looked around rubbing the sore spot on his head. Sho and Kenzan couldn't help, but grin before bursting out laughing at their aniki.

"Huh? What's going on Sho? Kenzan?" Judai asked as he looked at them both with a confused look on his face

"You aniki! Your so funny sometimes when you over react when somebody mentions Asuka being mad at you." Sho said as pearls of laughter rang through the room

"Sho! That's not funny." Judai said as he got up and out of bed and grabbing a fresh pair of clothes and changing into them quickly "So Kenzan what's going on?"

"Well aniki, you're going to be late if you don't hurry up." Kenzan said with a grin as he and Sho started to walk out of the room

"WHAT? LATE?" Judai said/screamed as he looked at his clock "But I haven't had breakfast yet!"

"Well you better hurry aniki; class starts in about half hour." Sho said as he and Kenzan walked down the stairs and to the academy

"Oh no…." Judai said as he grabbed his deck and slipped into his deck case hanging on the back side of his pants "Well I guess I should grab a quick breakfast…if I can find anything."

With that Judai sighed as he got up and walked out to the kitchen, his stomach growling louder and louder with each step. Soon Judai walked into the kitchen and tried to find something remaining to eat, but sadly only found a banana.

"Well better then nothing….." Judai said as he peeled the banana and started eating it while starting to walk out of the cafeteria, but stopped when he noticed a small tape recorder with a note on top with his name on it.

"Huh? What's this?" Judai said as he grabbed the recorder and pushed play on the recorder

"Hello Judai…it's good to see you again…but you probably don't remember me…anyway lets move on. I have taken something from you that's very important, but I'm not going to tell you…you have to find it out on your own. Good luck…" the voice said before it started laughing insanely, "Oh…and this will explode in 2 seconds Judai..."

Judai yelled in fear as he chucked the tape recorder as far as he could outside the cafeteria and just in time because as soon as it reached outside, it exploded sending pieces everywhere while most of it was on fire

"What the hell was that about?" Judai said as he took another bite of his banana while looking at the flaming explosion that was the tape recorder "And what did he mean when he said he took something from me? Did he mean my deck?"

Judai sighed happily as he saw that his deck was safe and sound, but still wondered as he ran to the academy trying to get to class on time.

_Chronos-Sensei's Class 11:30 AM_

"So that class is what you need to be ready for when ever you're facing down an insanely powerful monster." Temp-Principal Chronos said as he finished his lecture and putting away his things. As he looked at the clock and sighed softly "Well since you have about 20 minutes left…you may do what ever you want…"

Everybody cheered happily as they turned to another student or got up and walked over to another student to talk with the others. As Judai looked around, he saw that Asuka wasn't there with her two friends, Momoe and Junko.

"Hey Momoe…Junko, do you know where Asuka is? She's normally here all the time…so do you two have any idea?" Judai asked as he turned to look at the Brown and Dark Gray haired teens.

"Sorry Judai, but Asuka is out sick…or at least that's what we think." Junko said as she looked at her friend in wonderment

"Actually Junko….we found a note on her door saying she wasn't feeling well." Momoe said as she smiled and looked at Judai. "Why do you want to know Judai?"

"Well….uh….I uh…." Judai said as he blushed "Don't worry about..."

Sho couldn't help, but chuckle at his Aniki's goofiness. Sho smiled and nodded his head before turning back to Misawa who was helping him do his homework.

Soon the bell rang signaling the end of the class and time for lunch, which Judai was the first one out of the door because his stomach was growling loudly.

"So Asuka is gone…but she's never gone….well only if she's really sick…so does that mean she's involved in this thing?" Judai asked to no-one in particular.

Sighing softly as Judai sat down on the cold hard floor looking up and out the window wondering whether or not that Asuka was captured by this mysterious, yet some how familiar. Groaning softly as Judai grabbed his head in anger as he tried to remember who the voice is, swearing that he had heard that voice somewhere in his life before.

"Judai…are you okay?" asked someone from Judai's left.

"Huh? Oh hi Fubuki…"Judai said as he looked up at the third year Obelisk Blue, but wasn't in the usual Obelisk Blue outfit, but in a Hawaiian shirt and shorts with sandals to complete the relaxation outfit "Yeah I'm doing fine Fubuki."

"What are you doing on the ground then? Surely you can't have tripped over your own feet…" Fubuki said as he sat down next to Judai smiling at him softly

"No, no…just thinking that's all." Judai said softly as he shook his head at Fubuki

"About what?"

"Nothing you need to know…"

"Hmm…if I had to guess… I'd say it'd be my baby sister…"

"What? How did you find out?"

"Because you just told me, Judai."

"Ack…" Judai said as he fell over anime style with his leg in the air twitching making Fubuki laugh happily at Judai's antics

"Calm down Judai… I'm not angry…actually I'm happy that you find her appealing… and not just lusting after her like every other hormone ridden teenage boy here…" Fubuki said as he pulled out Ukulele and strummed it softly smiling up and out the window into the seemingly endless blue sky

"Thanks Fubuki… have you talked to Asuka lately?" Judai said as he turned to face Fubuki

"I tried to see if she was okay this morning…but she wasn't in her room…so I thought she was in the bathroom and decided to leave her alone."

"Oh, ok then, thanks anyway Fubuki."

"No problem Judai…"

Another Ukulele strum

"Don't you ever get tired of that thing?"

"…No…its fun."

"Oh… but do you it to keep people happy…or annoyed?"

"A little of column A and a little of Column B."

"Heh… Well keep having fun Fubuki…I must be off."

"See ya' Judai."

Judai chuckled as he saw Fubuki gave his Ukulele one last strum before walking off down the pier back to school.

"Let's just hope that Asuka is safe….." Judai said as he walked down the hall, but stopped when he saw a flash of silver in the distance, "Hmm? What's that?"

As Judai slowly walked over to the flash of sliver, Judai recognized it as another tape recorder. Grabbing it from the floor and pushing the play button, Judai heard the unknown, yet somehow familiar voice talking to him.

"Hello Judai…its me again…I'm still surprised you don't remember me…we used to have so much fun back then…that is until you sent me away…but enough about the past. Let's move to the future…It's nice to see you aren't as stupid as I thought you would've become over the years. Well anyway…you've figured out what I took…poor sweet beautiful Asuka. She's a real peach Judai…" the mysterious voice said as it laughed evilly "She's really sweet to taste Judai…You must try her out. Hmm…tasty and sweet Judai."

"JUDAI! HELP ME PLEASE! I WANT OUT! PLEASE HELP ME!" Asuka's voice screamed from the recorder, but it was clearly heard that she was crying and had been crying for the last few hours.

"Heh…come on Judai…come and find me. But since I still think that you've become even more thick then the last time I saw you, I'll give you one clue: Your going to have to be ACTIVE to find me…" the voice said evilly, "But how about I give you one more taste of Asuka's sweet voice. Here she is…"

"Judai! Come quickly! I'm here trapped at the base of the volca-"Asuka started to say, but was interrupted by the mysterious voice

"No, no Asuka. We don't want to give Judai where we are right now…he'll have to figure that out for himself…good luck Judai…" The mysterious voice said as it started to trail off "Oh…and you have 2 seconds before this thing blows! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Judai gasped as he threw the window open quickly and chucked the tape player out the window quickly. Like before, the tape recorder blew up a second after it left Judai's hand sending shard of plastic and electronic bits out the tape recorder everywhere

'Damn…who is he? What is his problem with me? Why does his voice sound so familiar?' Judai thought to himself as he looked the small flaming wrecking that was the tape recorder seconds earlier. 'Now onto bigger things…where is he? And how can I get Asuka back?'

As Judai sighed he continued to walk through the halls to his next class

_Osiris Red Dorms 10:30 PM_

As Judai sighed, he looked at his roommate fast asleep in his bed: Manjyome Jun. Sighing softly Judai turned to look at the top of his bunk thinking over and over again about what the clues all mean.

'A strange guy taking Asuka, leaving tape recorders all over the place, wants something from me. What did they all mean?' Judai thought to himself 'Ok let's see….he wants me to be active…Asuka said she's at the base of the volca….'

Then suddenly rising hitting his head on the top of the bunk, Judai came to realize what it means.

"How stupid can I be? I should've realized this long ago!" Judai said as he jumped out of bed to the desk chair grabbing his cards.

"SHUT UP!" Manjyome said as he looked at Judai angrily

"Sorry Manjyome…"

"Manjyome Thunder!"

"Right, right, right…Manjyome Thunder."

"What's with waking me up anyway?" Manjyome said as he looked at Judai from his bunk

"I'm going to rescue Asuka from the clutches of a mad man!" Judai said as he grabbed his duel disk from under the desk

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me?" Manjyome yelled as he grabbed his deck and duel disk as well.

"Because I thought you wouldn't want to come with me."

"When it involves Asuka, I'll do anything!" Manjyome yelled as he looked at Judai

"Oh…. Well the mad man that has Asuka is going after me…" Judai said as he walked out of the room, Manjyome following him, "He probably won't duel you…"

"But I still get her out of there and away from the duel…" Manjyome trailed off thinking 'Then she'll finally love me!'

"Right…let's go Manjyome!"

"Aniki!"

"Huh? Sho? Kenzan?" Judai said as he looked behind him.

Judai smiled as he saw both Kenzan and Sho running up to him and Manjyome.

"What are you guys doing here?" Judai asked as he looked at the pair of Ra Yellow Students panting.

"Aniki, we came over to stay at your place again, but Kenzan wanted to stay at the dorm tonight." Sho said as he looked at Kenzan, who was grinning sheepishly.

"Well Professor Kabayama-Sensei made curry tonight! I didn't want to go." Kenzan said as he rubbed the back of his head while blushing.

"Well at least we made it just in time to see you two leaving. By the way…what are you two doing?" Sho asked as he raised a eyebrow at the two.

Sighing, Judai started to explain everything that happened to him that day.

"Wow Judai…sounds like this guy is really out to get you. Thank goodness it's not me." Manjyome said as he shook his head

"Manjyome! How can you think that? Aniki could get hurt or worse!" Sho yelled as he looked at Manjyome with a shocked face.

"How can it get worse Sho?" Manjyome said in a tone of 'as-matter-of-fact'

"Aniki could be, from what this guy sounds like, be killed! Or even die-saurus!" Kenzan yelled as he stomped his foot at Manjyome

"Like that has ever stopped Judai before…" Manjyome said as he looked Judai was watching the group the silently

"Aniki…what do you think we should do?" Sho asked as he looked at his oldest friend at Duel Academy

"I think…..we should go and rescue Asuka from this guy!" Judai said as he pumped his fist into the air causing Sho and Kenzan to cheer and Manjyome to nod his head.

As the group walked off through the dense forest of the island to the far edge of the Island where the volcano was, they couldn't help but wonder what the guy was doing to Asuka. She was an innocent and she shouldn't have been involved.

As the group neared the volcano, they saw a single chair in the clear opening.

"Asuka? Is that you?" Judai said as he walked out from behind the bush.

As he got closer, he saw that it indeed was Asuka, but what he saw shocked him. She was bound to the chair, but that wasn't what shocked him. Her arms were tied behind her back, her legs tied to the legs of the chair, but once again that didn't shock him. What really shocked him was that her blue and white jacket was gone, her black shirt ripped in a few places. Also, her skirt torn in a few places as well. It seemed to Judai that she was kidnapped and was raped.

"ASUKA!" Manjyome yelled as he rushed pass Judai pushing him aside. "Asuka, what happened?"

"Well, well, well…it seems like you made it Judai. Your smarter then I thought you were." A voice said from the darkness.

"Where are you? Come out and show yourself!" Judai said as he looked around as Manjyome tried to untie Asuka, but was met with little success.

"Aww…I'm hurt Judai. I thought you would've recognized me by now. I guess you put all those times we had away…" The voice said as trees and bushes rustled from behind Asuka. "Now do you know who I am Judai?"

As Judai gasped a boy taller then Judai about a foot and a half came into the clearing. He was wearing a black sweatshirt and black cargo pants. He had black hair that covered one eye, the other eye covered by a scar. His green eyes which would normally shine with brilliance seemed dull and dark held a hatred for Judai more then anything in the world.

"Hiroshi…it's you! I thought you were in Prison!" Judai yelled as he pointed a finger at Hiroshi.

Hiroshi just looked at Judai grinning softly before starting to chuckle that turned into a laugh so evil it would send shivers down your spine.

"Well Judai… I was…until I broke out to exact my revenge again you! The boy who sent me to prison to rot and die!" Hiroshi growled angrily at Judai

"Aniki, what is he talking about?" Sho asked as he looked Judai, then to Hiroshi, then back to Judai with a confused look on his face

"Yeah Judai, what's up with you and him?" Manjyome said as he continued to try and undo the ropes that held the unconscious Asuka in place.

"Well before I came to Duel Academy….Hiroshi and me were friends, the best…we used to hang out a whole lot. We used to play pranks on everyone. I didn't realize it at first…but we started to take the pranks to far. Then one day… Hiroshi suggested something so bad that I don't wanna talk about it…" Judai said as he looked away from the group and to Hiroshi.

"Then I'll say it Judai! The prank was simple… we were supposed to set off a few miserly fireworks… supposed to scare a few people, but what Judai didn't know that I modified it! I modified it so that when it went off… It went off with a bang. A big bang!" Hiroshi said while laughing madly

"When the prank went off…it blew up an entire street….killed 14 people…12 injured. I didn't know that was supposed to happen… the prank was just supposed to freak a few people out! Not kill anyone!" Judai said/screamed at Hiroshi.

"Wait! I remember that story! It was all over the news for weeks on end. They said it was a terrorist attack, but found it was just a kid." Manjyome said as he stood up to look at the two

"Well do you know what Judai? It did happen! When it went off and you saw the devastation…you ran! You ran like the little child you were and still are. You left me to get caught by the police! I was tried as an adult and sent to Juvenile Hall, then when I reached eight teen I was sent to prison for the remainder of my life!" Hiroshi said calmly with a wickedly evil grin on his face "and what happened to me there…was no picnic. I gave your little friend Asuka a taste of what happened to me at Prison."

As Hiroshi grinned he walked over to Judai grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and threw him onto the two metal platforms attached to the edge of the Island. As Judai landed in the center of the platform, to manacles rose out of the center and attached themselves to Judai ankles. Hiroshi grinned as he walked to the other platform and the same thing happened to his ankles securing him in place.

"Why are you doing this Hiroshi?" Judai said he got up from the ground dusting his self off.

"Why Judai? Because I want 6 years of repay tonight!" Hiroshi yelled as he clenched his fist

"Then why do you have me in chains?" Judai said as he gestured towards the manacles around his feet.

"Because we're going to do this your way Judai." Hiroshi said as he pulled out his duel disk and shuffled his deck before placing it into the deck slot. "See that box in front of you Judai?"

"Yeah."

"Well in that box is a key. The key to opening your manacles around your feet. You have to defeat me to open it, and if you do defeat me…I'll let poor sweet Asuka out, Judai."

"No Hiroshi! Your problem is with me! Let her go, she doesn't need to be involved in this." Judai said as he looked at Hiroshi with a bit of anger in his eyes

"All right…I'll let your little girlfriend go Judai." Hiroshi said as he snapped his fingers, the ropes around Asuka's legs and wrists loosening.

"Asuka! Wake up please." Manjyome said as he shook her softly hoping that she was fine

"Uhh…my head. What's going on?" Asuka said as she looked around her vision blurred, but everything seemed to be coming back into focus. "Manjyome…is that you?"

"Yeah it is Asuka. I'm just glad that you're safe. Now let's get out of here!" Manjyome said as he took Asuka's hand into his and tried to pull her, but she remained firmly where she was.

"No Manjyome! We need to find Judai and stop him before he gets caught by this guy…"

"Named Hiroshi right? Well it's too late Asuka. Aniki's already caught by the guy in exchange for your safety." Sho said as he helped Asuka stand up

"We all came here to help, but it was Aniki that made the decision to go." Kenzan said as he helped Sho stand Asuka help

"No…Judai…" Asuka said as she looked at Judai, tears in her eyes.

"Are you ready Hiroshi? I'm taking you down once and for all!" Judai said as he readied his duel disk activating, setting his life points to 4000.

"Yeah I am Judai. And you're going down this time!" Hiroshi said as he activated his duel disk setting his life points to 4000

"Duel!" Both Judai and Hiroshi yelled at each other drawing their five cards.

'Let's hope that Hiroshi isn't planning anything too horrible.' Judai thought as he looked at Hiroshi with a face of determination

**End of Chapter 1**

_Sho: Aniki…. Please be careful! There's something about this guy that I don't like_

_Judai: Don't' worry Sho! I know I can win and save us all!_

_Sho: Let's hope so Aniki!_

_Judai: Next time on Yu-Gi-Oh! GX!_

_Sho: **The horrific deck! Judai VS Hiroshi!**_

Thank you all for reading this and please as always, R&R! It would help me greatly if you could leave a little something for me?

Next Chapter will contain a deck created by a forum member at Pojo. YamiBakuraFan. He's done a great deal for this deck and lets hope that you'll all my story!


End file.
